Karmanami fanfic collection
by animeisheart
Summary: This is a collection of my previously published oneshot fanfictions of Karma Akabane and Manami Okuda from Assassination Classroom. Of course new fanfics will be uploaded in this collection from time to time.
1. A Starry Night

*Hello there! This is my first time writing a fanfiction and I decided that my first story involves Karma Akabane and Manami Okuda from Assassination Classroom. I shipd I want more power for this pair. By the way, this story is somehow inspired by the lyrics of Supercell's song: The Starry Night Like This. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading thi them ans*

* * *

Title: A Starry Night

Everyone in class 3-E is excited about the Music Festival that will be held later that night near the city. Class representatives Isogai and Kataoka planned for the whole class to attend the said festival since exams were just over and it will be a good way to have fun with the whole class.

Manami Okuda is not really excited about the plan. The last time she ever attended a music fest was during her 4th grade in elementary. She didn't like the loud sound surrounding the place and the crowd as well. She doesn't want to disappoint her classmates so she asked for her teacher's help.

When she entered the faculty room, she found Koro-sensei reading a manga. Her extraordinary teacher noticed her and asked, " _What's wrong Okuda-san? May I help you?_ " Manami felt nervous because she had never asked someone a favor before but since she knows that Koro-sensei can help her, she gathered her courage to tell her problem to Koro-sensei. " _Umm, Sensei, everyone will go later at the Music Festival and I just don't like attending such events. If I tell them that I just don't like to go, they might think that I'm being rude. Please help me_." Koro-sensei smiled and told her that he will help his student. " _I'll be back in a few minutes_ " said Koro-sensei and went away using his Mach speed 20.

After a few minutes, the extraordinary teacher is back with a poster on one of his tentacles. " _Here you go, Okuda-san. With this, you can make an excuse to everyone without making them feel bad_." Manami took the paper and read it silently. It is about an organic chemical contest that will be held after 3 days. " _Sensei, thank you so much. With this contest, I can tell them that I cannot go to the festival without them feeling bad_."

Before classes ended, Koro-sensei announced to the whole class about the contest that Manami will compete.

" _Due to the upcoming competition, she might not be able to attend the Music Fest later. Let us not feel bad that the class will not be complete later. Instead, let us cheer for her! ~_ " said Koro-sensei while smilling.

Everyone was amazed by the said announcement.

" _Isn't that great, Okuda-san? With this contest, you can further enhance your knowledge in chemistry_ ", said the mischievous Karma.

Everyone knows that what Karma is actually saying is Manami can enhance her knowledge in chemistry that can be useful to his pranks. Even Manami knows this and just smiled back at him.

" _Good luck Okuda-san!_ " cheered everyone.

" _Thank you so much! I will do my best_ ", Manami said with a smile painted on her face.

After classes, everyone went to the venue of the Music Fest. Manami found herself alone in the Old Building where their Assassination Classroom is. Even Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei went for some appointment. Koro-sensei said that he will also go to Ireland to attend an event. Manami felt better staying alone there than going to the festival. She prefers the beautiful silence than the deafening loudness. While mixing her first chemical, she heard footsteps. She felt a little scared since it's almost 8pm and she knew that everyone was away. When the door was opened, it revealed that it was his classmate, Karma.

" _Hey there Okuda-san_ ", greeted the red-haired boy in a nonchalant tone.

" _Hello, Karma-kun. I thought everyone attended the Music Festival?_ " asked the bespectacled girl.

" _Well, almost everyone. Anyway, I remembered that you will be here. I guess I can help you out while planning for my next tricks against Koro-sensei_ " said Karma.

Manami felt relieved that Karma is around. With him around, she will not be too worried. So the two of them worked on the chemicals. By around 10pm, they were able to create 3 organic chemicals that Manami can use for her competition. Of course, they also did some chemicals that can be used for assassination. Once they were finished, the two of them left the Old Campus and walked home together.

" _The Music Festival is nearly about to end, right?_ " asked Manami.

" _Probably not. There will be lots of bands that will be performing tonight. Some of my favorite bands will also be there_ " replied Karma.

" _Eh? Then, why didn't you go there? This will be your chance to listen to them live. Most teenagers will not let such an opportunity go to waste_ " said Manami.

" _Hmm. I just don't like going there. That's all._ " Karma simply said.

The two continued walking. Both of them can hear the songs being played at the Music Festival. Manami was the first one to break the silence when she saw fireworks up in the sky.

" _Karma-kun, look at the sky! There are fireworks!_ " said Manami while starring up.

Karma smirked and looked up for a few seconds. He can also see at his peripheral vision that Manami was amazed at the sight. He saw her purple eyes shine as she smiled innocently. This made him smile too.

While the two were discussing some plans that can be used for assassination, Manami gave thanks to Karma.

" _Karma-kun, thank you for helping me at the chemicals earlier. I will do my best in the contest._ "

" _No problem. Okuda-san, earlier you asked me why I did not attend the Music Festival, right? Maybe it's because I felt like I want to help you out preparing for your upcoming competition._ "

This made Manami smile. When they were near Manami's apartment, she said goodbye and said thank you once again to Karma.

When Karma was already alone walking home, he smirked at the thought that Koro-sensei helped Manami to avoid going to an event that she dislikes.

" _At times like this, that Octopus can really be useful._ " Karma said. When he was near his house, he suddenly remembered the moment when he and Manami were watching the fireworks. He can't help but smile. Indeed, he prefers spending time with Manami than listening to his favorite band. Spending a starry night with someone whom he values a lot is better than attending a loud and crowded festival.


	2. Stargazing Time

" _Everyone, this will be your homework. There will be lots of stars tonight and I want you to stargaze later and take a picture of the sky. Then draw the figure that you will see in the sky. You will be submitting your paperworks tomorrow_ ", announced Koro-sensei while eating a waffle.

When classes for the day ended, Karma went home to finish reading the book that he borrowed from Manami. Once he finished reading the thick book, it was already evening and he suddenly remembered their assignment.

" _Geez, how would that even help us in our studies? Oh well, there's nothing interesting to do so I guess I'll just do that homework._ " he said while laying on the floor.

Karma usually doesn't submit his assignments, especially if the homework is from Koro-sensei. Despite that, he still gets high grades. While he was walking towards the park near his house, he saw a familiar face.

At the park where he wants to stargaze and do Koro-sensei's assignment, he saw Manami sitting alone and watching the sky. He decided to talk to Manami and maybe do the homework together since it will be too boring to stare at the sky without anyone to talk to.

" _Okuda-san, good evening!_ " greeted Karma. " _Here, I'm done reading this book. Thanks a lot!_ " he said

" _Karma-kun, good evening. S-since when were you here_?" asked the frightened Manami as she received the book from Karma. She didn't notice that Karma was near her already.

" _Just a while ago. Since both of us are here, how about we do the homework together? Once we're done, we can plan for Koro-sensei's assassination_ " replied Karma in his nonchalant tone.

" _Sure! Um, You can seat here if you want, Karma-kun_ " offered Manami while spreading a picnic cloth on the grass.

They were sitting in opposite directions while staring up at the sky. Indeed, there were lots of stars! It's been already 10 minutes of stargazing and Manami is almost finished with her assignment when she suddenly felt that Karma was leaning his back against hers. It made her heart race a bit. When she turned to look at her classmate, she found him asleep. That made her smile.

" _I guess I'll just finish his assignment_ " said Manami as she looked up at the sky again to continue Karma's unfinished homework. Manami made sure not to move too much so that she wouldn't wake Karma up. When she finished Karma's assignment, Karma suddenly woke up from his nap.

"S _-sorry Okuda-san. I didn't mean to fall asleep and to lean against your back. I also didn't mean to let you do my assignment_ " Karma said while looking at the ground. He was avoiding to let Manami notice that his face turned red from blushing too much.

" _Why did I ever fall asleep at a time like this?!_ " Karma said to himself.

" _It's alright Karma-kun. I don't mind. Besides, I always enjoy stargazing here every week_ " Manami replied with a sweet smile on her face.

" _Everyweek? Really? This is my first time stargazing here_ " Karma said while looking up at the sky.

When both of them were enjoying the view, they saw a shooting star. It amazed Manami so much. Karma saw the delight on her face as she smiled gently.

" _Karma-kun, what did you wish for?_ " asked the bespectacled girl.

" _Hmm? I didn't_ " replied the boy.

" _Well, I wished to see an aurora borealis. That's the reason why I'm always stargazing. Well I know that would be too impossible since it's very rare to see one here in Japan_ " Manami said shyly.

"I _s that so? Then how about we stargaze together every week? Maybe we can see one._ " suggested Karma

" _R-Really? Thank you Karma-kun! I'm really looking forward to stargazing with you again!_ " Manami replied. She was so happy to hear Karma's suggestion. It's true that she likes stargazing but she feels lonely without anyone to talk to. Next time when she looks up at the same sky to see the stars, she will no longer feel lonely because she will be with Karma.

" _Now then, shall we discuss another assassination plan?_ " Karma said while playing with his pocket knife.

" _Well, my wish just got granted. It's to experience another stargazing moment with you, Okuda-san_ " Karma said to himself.


	3. Meeting Time

Summary: This was during their class trip. While the ladies were having their girl talks at their room, they noticed that Manami wasn't with them. Involves a little Karmanami :) Yes, more power for this pairing :D

It was already evening and every 3-E students are in the inn where they would be staying for the night. At the girls' room, everyone was sharing stories with one another. Then suddenly Fuwa became really hyped up.

" _Waah! This manga is so awesome_ " exclaimed Fuwa.

" _What is it all about, Fuwa-san?_ " asked Rio.

" _It's a high love story between a nerdy girl and a delinquent guy!_ " replied Fuwa

" _Really? Tell us the story_ " Kayano said excitedly.

While the girls were all gathered listening to Fuwa, Kanzaki saw that a piece of paper fell from one of bags that were piled on the side of the room. Kanzaki excused herself from the group to pick up the paper. She thought that it might be an important note and it might be thrown away. As she drew nearer to where the paper is, she noticed that it was a letter; a letter for Manami.

" _I'm sorry to interrupt you but do you know where Okuda-san is?_ " Kanzaki politely asked the girls.

" _Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her. Is that a letter for Manami?_ " Rio said.

" _Yes_ "

After hearing Rio and Kanzaki's conversation, Fuwa jumped up excitedly.

"That is how the love story of this manga started"

Everyone became excited. Rio read the letter:

" _Okuda-san, meet me at the front of the inn at exactly 7pm. Thanks!_ "

" _The sender is anonymous though_ " Rio said.

" _I got a great idea! How about we also go and see who is this guy?_ " Fuwa said

" _It's already 15 minutes before 7pm. We better hurry!_ " Kayano said.

With that, Kayano, Rio, and Fuwa left the girls' room and went at the front of the inn. When they saw that Manami was sitting alone in one of the benches in front of the inn, they hid in the nearby bushes and waited for someone to approach their friend. While they were hiding, they heard some familiar voices.

" _Hey! Move it. I can't see!_ " a voice near the bush said.

" _You're stepping on my shoe_ " said the other one

" _Ssshh!_ Someone might see or hear us" another one said.

That's when the girls realized that they weren't alone hiding in the bushes. Nagisa, Sugino, and Okajima were also there!

" _What are you guys doing here?_ " Kayano asked.

" _We should be asking you that as well_ " Nagisa replied.

" _We' want to know who is this guy that Okuda-san will meet_ " Fuwa said.

" _Is that so? We're also trying to find out who's this girl that Karma will said that it's very important. I bet the girl is gorgeous!_ " Okajima said.

Silence filled the students who were hiding.

" _Eeeeehh?! Could it be that Karma and Manami-chan will be meeting up?_ " Kayano exclaimed.

" _Keep it down! Okuda might hear us!_ " Sugino said.

" _Calm down. Let's wait and see then_ " Rio said.

After a few minutes, a tall, red-haired boy walked silently and stopped near Manami. It was their classmate, Karma. Their hunch was correct. Karma was the guy who sent that letter.

 _"Evening, Okuda-san!_ " greeted Karma in a cool tone.

" _Good evening Karma-kun. I just read your letter. Good thing I made it in time_ " Manami replied.

While the two were talking, Fuwa can't help but imagine that it was just like one of those romantic mangas that she read.

" _Okay guys! Let's follow our possible OTP!_ " Fuwa exclaimed

As the two started walking, the group started following them. They were cautious enough to not let Manami and Karma see them. The two entered a coffee shop and started discussing something. They seemed to enjoy each other's company. Meanwhile, the group managed to secure a table near the two so they can watch them.

" _Now that you mention it, Okuda is a cute, nerdy girl while Karma is a delinquent, smart guy. This could really be a nice pairing!_ " Fuwa said

" _I don't mind if they ended up together_ " Kayano commented

" _This looks like a great pairing_ " Rio added

" _Okuda-san, what would you like to order?_ " Karma asked while scanning the menu.

" _I guess I'll order_ cappuccino" replied Manami.

" _Well, I guess I'll order latte_ " said Karma.

Once the waitress was gone, the two continued talking to one another. Karma handed a heart-shaped chocolate box to Manami. She accepted it and placed it at a paperbag. The group were shocked with what they saw. They couldn't believe that their guesses were correct! They were so happy for their friends!

" _Okuda-san, do you know that we're being watched?_ " Karma said in a tone loud enough for the group to hear.

" _I-is that so? I wonder who they are?_ " Manami replied.

" _You guys better come out now_ " Karma said in a mischievous tone.

" _Crap. We've been caught!_ " Nagisa said.

The 6 students approached their two friends at their table.

" _Ahahahaha. I guess we were caught already. Sorry about that_ " Rio said.

" _I already saw you guys hiding in the bushes while I was walking. What makes you go after us, anyway?_ " Karma asked them.

Nagisa and the others can't lie anymore because they can feel a deadly aura surrounding Karma.

" _When you told us that you were meeting somebody, we got curious and decided to follow you_ " Okajima said while bowing his head.

" _Manami, we saw the letter at the room and got curious. So we decided to watch and follow you._ " Kayano explained.

The six students apologized for doing such acts.

" _We were just curious if you're dating someone. I guess my imagination got caught up with the romantic mangas that I've been reading. Sorry Okuda, Karma_ " Fuwa said.

" _D-dating someone? Me?_ " Manami said while slightly blushing

" _Yeah. That's what we thought when we read the letter. Our eyes almost popped out when we saw that Karma approached you_ " Kayano said.

" _Ehh? Th-that's too impossible for me_ " Manami said.

Karma noticed that Manami was beginning to feel very uncomfortable with the conversation. He doesn't want any awkwardness to occur.

" _You guys are really hopeless. The truth is, we planned to meet up tonight in order to plan for our next assassination._ " Karma said.

" _Then what about the heart-shaped box that you gave Okuda?_ " Sugino asked.

" _Hmm? That would be a gift for Koro-sensei. Okuda-san suggested that she will mix some poison onto it. She wants to give it to Koro-sensei._ " Karma explained while swinging his pocketknife.

" _Karma-kun will help me for my next assassination_ " Manami said cheerfully.

When everything was cleared, the students decided to return to the inn. Karma and Manami were the last ones to go upstairs.

" _Geez, they shouldn't be suspecting too much_ " Karma said.

" _It's alright Karma-kun. They promised not to mention anything since that would be too embarrassing. Besides, a person like me would not be able to date anyone. I am not an attractive girl_ " Manami replied.

" _What are you talking about Okuda-san? Of course you're attractive in your own way. I find your chemistry skills very attractive_ " Karma jokingly said.

" _I-is that so? Uhm, th-thank you_ " Manami replied shyly.

Karma didn't have time to answer since they were already near the boys and girls rooms. With that, they said good night to each other and joined the other students.

Before Karma fell asleep, he remembered Manami's face when he said that joke. He can't help but smile since she can't notice that her simplicity is what makes her really attractive more than her chemistry skills.


	4. Wishes

Summary: Class 3-E went to a zoo. But Manami got lost and ended up staying in the Butterfly Garden where people make wishes. Karmanami :)

The school bell rang and that indicates that classes are about to end. The Class 3-E students are about to go home when their class representative stood up and announced something to the class.

" _Everyone! Koro-sensei said that he will be making an announcement, so let's wait for him,_ " Isogai said.

After a few seconds, their teacher who is capable of Mach 20 is back. He is wearing his signature smile and waving his tentacles.

" _Tomorrow, my dear students, we'll be going to a zoo!"_ Koro-sensei proudly announced.

There was a long silence. Everyone was in disbelief.

" _What do you think of us? Elementary students?!_ " the class protested in chorus as they tried assassinating him.

" _Eeeh? You don't want my suggestion? I was planning to visit the zoo tomorrow,_ " Koro-sensei replied as he dodged all the attacks.

" _Well, it can't be helped. Besides, he's already made a reservation for the whole class - including Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei._ " Maehara said.

The next day, everyone waited at the entrance of the zoo. Koro-sensei was really excited to visit the said zoo. Some of the students were looking at a brochure and they were attracted to visit the marine show, the safari zone, etc. The students decided to group themselves so that they can accompany each other.

Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, Kanzaki, Okuda, and Karma decided to form a group so that no one will be left behind. They were planning to visit the marine show where they could see some penguins, dolphins, and sea lions.

Karma Akabane was the least interested to visit a zoo. He's been there several times when he was a kid and nothing's new since then. In contrast to him, the other members in their group are really excited just like Koro-sensei. But even if Karma's not really interested, he decided to follow them.

While they were watching the dolphins, Karma noticed that someone in the group was missing.

" _Where did Okuda-san go?_ " Karma asked.

" _Eeeh? She's not with us?_ " Nagisa and Sugino asked while looking around for Manami.

" _Well, it's usual for her to get lost since she's very bad with directions. I'll go look for her,_ " Kayano suggested.

" _No, I'll go look for her_ " Karma said in a nonchalant tone. He doesn't want to ruin their excitement and since he's really bored, he volunteered to look for Manami.

After a few minutes, he saw Manami in the Butterfly Garden.

" _Geez, so this is where she's been all this time_ " Karma said to himself.

" _Okuda-san!_ " Karma greeted while waving a hand.

" _Karma-kun!_ " Manami smiled.

" _Nagisa-kun and the others are searching for you._ " he said.

" _S-sorry. I got lost so I stayed here since it's really n-nice and peaceful_ " Manami replied while bowing her head as a sign of apology.

" _Now that you mention it, it's really peaceful and relaxing here._ " Karma said as he sat on the bench where Manami is sitting.

They both enjoyed the tranquil atmosphere while looking at the butterflies. Manami went to a signboard to read what was written on it. It says: Hold gently a butterfly and make a wish. Repeat the wish three times.

" _Karma-kun, what did you wish for?_ " Manami asked.

" _Wish?_ " Karma asked the bespectacled girl.

" _It says to hold the butterfly gently and make a wish. Repeat the wish three times and then free the butterfly._ " Manami explained to the red-haired boy.

Holding a butterfly on his hand, Karma exclaimed, " _I want to be Okuda-san's partner._ " This made Manami's face turn red.

" _Th-that's not it, Karma-kun. Don't say out loud your wish._ " Manami said as she tried to hide her embarrassment, knowing that Karma was teasing him.

" _Sorry about that. I was just teasing you._ " Karma said while patting her head gently. " _Besides, we're already assassination partners, right?_ " Karma added. Manami nodded while trying her best not to blush again.

'' _A-anyway. I-I want to try making a wish to a butterfly._ " Manami said as she held a butterfly on her soft hands and closed her eyes to make a wish.

" _I wonder what she's wishing?_ " Karma said to himself while also holding a butterfly and thinking of a wish.

After a few minutes, they decided to meet the others.

" _Okuda-san, what was your wish?_ " Karma asked. He's planning to tease Manami again.

" _U-um. I wished to have lots of great memories with everyone in our class_ " Manami replied shyly.

Karma was amazed with her wish. He was expecting that Manami's wish is for herself. " _She's really humble and selfless._ " he said to himself.

" _But you know, it's better to make that happen instead of just wishing it, right?_ " Karma said while giving a gentle smile.

" _What about you, Karma-kun? What's your wish?_ " Manami asked.

" _My wish? That I'll be the one to kill Koro-sensei_ " Karma replied with an evil smirk on his face.

" _I-is that so? Th-then I'll support you with the poisons that I've created for our assassinations_ " Manami smiled in approval.

They both went to the marine show to join their group. Unknown to Manami, Karma's second wish was for Manami to overcome her difficulty in language arts in order for her to be confident. His first wish was to be her partner, which she thought was just a joke that he said in order to tease her.


	5. Until the End

Summary: This is a story regarding Manami's feelings on Chapter 148. This story contains spoilers so please do not read this if you are not updated with the manga. A story suggested by animeandmangafangirl :) This story involves a little Karma/Manami and Nagisa/Kayano pairing.

The students of Class 3-E are gathered as they watch the one-on-one battle between Karma Akabane and Nagisa Shiota. This battle will decide the fate of their teacher, Koro-sensei. The class civil war divided the class into two groups, the killing faction and the non-killing faction. Both leaders of the opposing teams are the only ones who are surviving.

Manami Okuda watched the fight between Karma and Nagisa from afar. Nagisa is one of her new friends while Karma is her closest male friend in class 3-E. Both of them are her valuable friends and watching them fight made her extremely sad.

As she watched the two, she cannot help but remember those joyful times she spent with them, especially with Karma - her assassination partner until the class civil war occurred. They are her true friends whom she can be comfortable to be with.

She wanted to interrupt them in their fight. She wanted to stop the act of violence that is happening in front of her eyes. But of course, she knew that she can never stop the situation that is happening. Neither wants to hold back. She felt helpless in this situation. She wanted to vanish from the place where the battle is. Even if she's just watching from afar, she feels the pain that both of them are inflicting against each other. But she knew that even if she disappears, nothing will ever change. They will still continue to fight for their teams.

She understood their ideas. Karma wants to kill Koro-sensei because that's what made their class united. The relationship of an assassin and a target is the kind of relationship that they have with their teacher. On the other hand, Nagisa wants to save Koro-sensei because he felt that Koro-sensei wants to be saved, not to be killed at all. So when the class was divided, Manami decided to join the non-killing faction because like Nagisa, she wants to save their teacher. That was her personal decision. But when she was eliminated and when she learned that the only ones who are still surviving are Nagisa and Karma, she wanted Karma to win. As her assassination partner, she has witnessed the diligence of the red-haired boy; how he is always concerned with everyone in their class even if he's not showing it.

Unconsciously, tears started streaming down the bespectacled girl's face. She was unable to control her emotions. She can no longer bear to watch her friends fight like this.

Just then, she felt someone else's presence near her. When she turned to look around, she saw Kayano Kaede. She is also one of her close friends and also friends with Nagisa and Karma. Noticing Manami's tears, Kayano placed her hand on Manami's shoulder and said, " _Manami-chan, let's see everything until the end!_ " Kayano smiled while trying to comfort Manami.

Manami noticed that Kayano was also on the verge of crying although she's trying to hold back her tears. Like her, she can no longer bear seeing them fight. She is also worried for the two, especially to Nagisa. All this time, Kayano has also been fighting the agonizing pain the Manami has also been feeling while watching the site of their friends in a deathmatch-like battle. Like her, Kayano also felt extremely sad, worried, and in pain. After realizing that she's not the only one experiencing such suffering, she gathered her courage and said while wiping her tears., " _Thank you Kayano-chan. Yes, let's witness everything until the end!_ "

With that, they drew nearer to where the class 3-E students are gathered where they can witness the fight until the very end.


	6. In Time of Despair

Summary: This fanmade story occurred during chapter 173. A story focusing on that desperate moment when the Koro-sensei and the Class 3-E students were trapped in that "dome" together with the enemy.

Despair. It was the dominant feeling that the class 3-E students felt when they were trapped there. After devising a plan to escape, they were able to reunite with their beloved teacher, Koro-sensei. Their little reunion was interrupted by Yanagisawa and his "new weapon" which was later revealed to be the fake god of Death.

They helplessly watched as Koro-sensei fought against those two monsters. They know that Koro-sensei will experience difficulty defeating those two, but they are still faithful that a miracle would happen. Still, they also consider that Koro-sensei might not be able to win against them, especially if they're around. They've always known that they are their teacher's weakness.

"Even if Koro-sensei is well-experienced, it's too difficult for him to defeat the fake god of Death and Yanagisawa," Nagisa said while getting worried to their teacher.

"Yeah. Those two are so strong. Not to mention that part of their strength is due to their grudge at Koro-sensei" Kayano replied as she remembered her past self. Back then, she also had a grudge against Koro-sensei, whom she thought was the killer of her elder sister, Aguri.

"W-we need to think of a plan!" Manami said. But before anyone could respond to her, the next thing they knew was the fake god of death is about to attack them. But Koro-sensei took the damage in order to protect them from harm.

"Koro-sensei!," shouted some of the students. They tried to go near their teacher but was stopped by Karma.

"Stop! Going near him would only make things worst. This is a battlefield and Koro-sensei is trying to protect us." Karma exclaimed.

"He's right. We're his weaknesses," Itona said as they watched helplessly at Koro-sensei taking the fake god of death's several attacks.

Koro-sensei was telling the students that they were never his weaknesses nor his burden. In fact, they are his beloved students and he will even risk his life just to ensure they're safety.

As he was explaining this, another attack was about to hit him when suddenly, someone stepped forward and tried battling with the fake god of death.

Everyone was shocked to see Kayano defend their teacher from the dangerous monster. They were able to see Kayano's true abilities which she kept when she still had those tentacles.

"Go Koro-sensei. Go and heal yourself. I'll buy you some time!" Kayano shouted as she prepared to dodge the monster's attack. "... at least let your student protect you." Kayano added.

"It's funny how back then, I hated him so much that I wanted to kill him. And now, here I am protecting him after learning the truth about my sister, that Koro-sensei didn't kill her at all. At least this time, I want to repent for my sin of blaming him for her death." Kayano said to herself as she dodges the incoming attack.

She was able to dodge those attacks with her swift movements. This was probabaly an effect because she was once a tentacle user. She was about to stab the monster using her knife but was stopped by the monster's powerful attack. The next thing she knew, she felt blood dripping out of her body and her vision blurry. She heard Nagisa shout her name as she lay on the ground.

"Kayano!" Nagisa said as he held Kayano on his arms while tears run down his eyes.

"I-I can see Koro-sensei turning black. I must have a-angered him. Right, Nagi-sa?I'm s-sorry." Kayano replied weakly.

The other students tried running towards Kayano and Nagisa but was stopped by Karasuma-sensei who was also there. He tried stopping Yanagisawa but he failed and instead, took damage as well.

"Stop! That is exactly the middle part of this battlefield. Going there would only increase the casualties!" Karasuma-sensei said as he tried to stop the students. They students obeyed Karasuma-sensei since they knew that what he's telling is true. They watched helplessly as Koro-sensei fiercely fought those monsters who hurt his student and as Kayano bled to death.

However, one of the students didn't listen to Karasuma-sensei's warning and went to Kayano and Nagisa. It was Manami.

"Okuda!" shouted her classmates. They were worried with her as they watch her run towards Kayano. She was shocked when she saw that she is about to get hit by Yanagisawa's attack when a hand suddenly grabbed her away from where she's standing and was able to run faster.

"I never thought I'll see your stubborn side, Okuda-san" Karma said as he held her hand and run as fast as possible in order to reach Kayano and Nagisa.

"Karma-kun. I'm sorry for involving you. I just don't want Kayano-chan to die. She's my friend." Manami explained while holding back her tears.

Karma nodded. He knew that Manami would do everything if it's for a friend's sake.

"Treat her wounds while we try defending you." Karma said while giving a knife and gun to Nagisa. Nagisa wiped his tears and understood what he has to do.

"Please take care of her Okuda-san," Nagisa said as he took the knife and gun from Karma's hand. His expression was that of a dangerous assassin. Together, those two countered few attacks whenever Koro-sensei wasn't able to dodge it. Still, Koro-sensei was the one who fought those two monsters and they just supported him. They both knew that they cannot win if they fight those monsters by themselves. They knew that Koro-sensei is still protecting them as they fought. Still, they want to fight for their friends' sake.

Meanwhile, Manami was able to cleanse the deep wounds and applied some herbs that can stop the bleeding. She also added lavender oil so that the wounds would heal. She's worried about Kayano that's why she took that risk and she can't afford to fail in reviving her unconscious friend.

"Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun are taking risks by battling so that I could save Kayano from blood loss. I can't lose as well! Please survive Kayano-chan!" Manami said as she applied bandages and checked Kayano's pulse.

As the heated battle continues, Kayano felt a hand touched her forehead. It's warm. She wanted to touch it but she was too weak to move. When she opened her eyes, she saw someone smiling at her. She couldn't see her face due to the blinding light. That's when she heard the person's voice that she was able to realize who was beside her. "Akari!" It was her beloved sister. She's too relieved to see her again. She hugged her tightly. She missed her so much.

"I can't believe how you fearlessly fought. And I also can't believe that you would risk your life just to protect him. Just like what I did." Aguri said as she hugged her sister.

"You and Koro-sensei taught me to believe in myself" Kayano (or Akari) replied. "I'm so glad to be reunited with you."

"This is not a reunion yet. It's just farewell. Now, go, live, and have faith and courage my beloved sister" Aguri said as she let go of Akari's hand and everything went dark.

After a few minutes, Kayano can hear a voice. But this time, it wasn't Aguri's. It was her friend's voice, Manami who was calling out her name multiple times. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Kayano-chan!" Manami exclaimed while teary-eyed.

"Manami-chan, what happened?" she asked.

"We'll explain the details to you later. Right now we have to get out of here as fast as possible. It's too dangerous here." Karma said without looking at them. He was too busy defending from any possible attacks.

"Okuda-san, wait for Karasuma-sensei to get here and assist Kayano." Karma said to Manami. The bespectacled girl nodded.

Karasuma-sensei approached them quickly and led them to the door that was camouflaged in the dome-like barrier where Yanagisawa and the fake of death entered. Once the four students were outside, they were assisted by their classmates.

"I'm glad you're safe, Kayano. Or should I say, Akari." Nagisa said while assisting Kayano.

"Either way is fine." Kayano smiled. "Thanks for protecting us earlier." Nagisa nodded.

"But still, we're in despair. The battle between those superpowers continues. We don't know what the outcome may be." Nagisa said as he starred at the barrier.

"Just like my sister said, I have to live and have courage. In this time of despair, we need to have faith and courage." Kayano said as she stood next to Nagisa while watching the heated battle. Right now, what they can do is to have courage and to have faith in their beloved teacher.


	7. Promise

Summary: a promise made before going to space. spoilers for those who are not updated with Ansatsu Kyoushitsu manga. Karmanami :)

One hour left before the rocket will be launched. All preparations have been done by Class 3-E. Now the only thing that has not been decided was who among the students will get inside the rocket before it launches. Two students are needed for the mission. And everyone agrees that it should be Nagisa Shiota and Karma Akabane. Well, everyone except Manami Okuda.

She wanted to object from the whole class' decision but she cannot do it. She doesn't have the courage to tell her objection to anyone. Going to space is very dangerous and she is extremely worried with those two, especially to Karma Akabane. He has always been her assassination partner and her closest friend among the males. She wanted to stop him but she knew that she can't convince Karma at this point. She knew that Karma hates responsibilities and this time, he wants to prove to himself that he can handle responsibilities.

Manami, out of frustration, let out a sigh. Karma noticed Manami's unusual action so he went to talk to Manami while there's still time before the rocket launches.

"You seem pretty busy, Okuda-san" Karma greeted as he approached her. Manami only nodded while pretending to be busy.

"Are you alright?" Karma questioned her. Again, Manami just nodded.

Karma was not able to hide his laughter anymore. He chuckled and said, "Okuda-san, you're a terrible liar. You're so easy to read. I knew from the moment I greeted you that you're not tell me, what's wrong?"

Manami knew that Karma will be able to see through her. He is very observant with almost everyone and everything. And since she's been acting very unusual, she knew that he will notice this. Instead of responding to his question, Manami took a deep breath and mustered her courage to ask Karma a single question.

"Karma-kun, will you please promise me one thing?" Manami said.

"Hmm?" Karma replied.

"Please r-return safely. You and Nagisa." Manami said nervously.

Karma let out a sigh, "So that's what's been distracting you. Don't worry. We'll be fine. If something wrong happens, Nagisa and I will somehow manage to return safely."

Karma patted Manami's head as a way of assuring her that they will come back safely. Manami didn't react to this, although she's been trying to hide the redness of her face.

Thinking that patting her head was not enough to comfort Manami from her distress, Karma hugged her tightly. Manami was not expecting Karma's action. Whenever she's upset or worried, Karma would usually just pat her head but this time it's completely different. Without knowing what to do, she hugged him as well.

"I promise you Okuda-san. We'll return safely. For your sake and for everyone else's as well." Karma said confidently as he smiled. Usually, he would give an evil smile or a smirk but this time, he made a genuine smile which pleased Manami.

"Thank you, Karma-kun. I'll be waiting for you to come back." Manami replied with a contented smile on her face.

With that, the two of them went back near the site of the rocket where their classmates and teachers are. Manami checked her watch. It's almost time and everything's ready.

Before Karma gets inside the rocket, Manami said. "Be careful okay? Please keep your promise, Karma-kun".

"I will." Karma replied.

With that, she sent them off with a genuine smile on her face.


	8. Most Special Day

Summary: This day is not just any other day. December 25 is not just Christmas but is also Karma Akabane's birthday. Aside from that, this is the most special day for him and for Okuda Manami.

Manami Okuda woke up early in the morning. "It's Christmas Day," she thought as she starred at the window, enjoying the sight of snow outside. She went to the bathroom and started preparing for the day. Once she's dressed up, she went downstairs and greeted her parents a merry christmas. She hugged them tightly and everyone went to the living room to open their presents and to enjoy the coziness of the room.

For Manami's parents, this day is a bittersweet day. But they hid their loneliness to their daughter for this is the last day that they will be together again. Still, they're very happy for their daughter for finding her true happiness.

When it was 11am, Manami got up from the couch and went upstairs with her mother. They need to prepare for this very special day.

Karma Akabane woke up and headed straight to the window. He opened it and enjoyed the cool breeze. It was his daily routine every winter. Today is his birthday, December 25, and he never felt so happy all his life. But the reason for that is not because of his birthday.

He was enjoying the silence when his phone vibrated. He immediately reached for his cellphone and read the birthday greetings from his friends at Kunugigaoka. One message made him smile. It was Manami Okuda's. After reading and replying to all the messages, he turned it off and started preparing for the special day.

Manami Okuda is having her hair styled by her mother. She can't help but look at the mirror in front of her. When her cellphone rang, she reached for it and read Karma's reply. Two sentences that made her smile. "Thank you Manami. I'll see you later."

It was 5pm when all preparations were done. Manami Okuda was seated in their car and she saw her parents cry. She hugged them and thanked them for everything. Her parents are so proud of her. They were overjoyed of Manami's success in life. She heard her father say to her mother that they shouldn't cry on their daughter's most special event in life. With that, her mother stopped crying and smiled for Manami.

It was a 20-minute ride from Manami's house to the church. She's never been so nervous all her life. Inside the car, she could see her friends chattering while waiting for the others. Most of the invited guests are her classmates from her former school, Kunugigaoka.

And standing at the altar wearing a black formal wear that suited him very well is the person whom she always admire, Karma Akabane. He was waiting for her and not a single sign of nervousness can be seen in the red-haired boy's face. She could still remember their first encounter at the Old Building's library. Since then, they've always been together and they even became assassination partners. She can still remember every moment that she shared with him, all good and bad memories. They both cherished those memories. Last year on the same day, Karma Akabane had proposed to her. Both of their parents are very happy for them. And on this day, their friends and families will witness their wedding.

She stepped out of the car and readied herself to walk at the church isle as the choir melodiously sing. She perfectly wore her white gown and greeted all her friends with a smile. She saw her closest friends, Kayano, Nagisa, Kanzaki, and Sugino. During her third year of junior high school, these are her closest friends. And the most special person is right in front of her. She greeted Karma with a smile. She was also greeted by Karma with a smile. Soon, they exchanged vows and ended the wedding ceremony with their first kiss.

This was the moment that they've been waiting for. It's more than just Christmas day. On December 25, exactly the same day as Karma's birthday is their wedding day.


	9. Truth Behind a Heroic Story

Author's note: Who says I'm no longer part of the Assassination Classroom fandom? You've got that wrong because I'm back with a Karmanami fanfic! Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Scorpion, a manufacturing company that has almost caused the destruction of the world by constantly supplying hazardous biochemical weapons to two rich rival countries. This company run by atrocious people have been stopped by Karma Akabane.

This 27-year old Japanese bureaucrat has achieved what almost everyone had always wanted to be at some point in their lives - to be a hero. Ever since Karma put a stop to the company, he was seen by many people as a hero. But despite of the glory he's been receiving, he despised the day he became a hero to the eyes of the people.

Karma Akabane stood silently stood in front of a tomb after placing a bouquet of lilies and lighting a lavender-scented candle. He was about to leave when he felt a pat on his shoulder.

"Yo, Karma!" greeted the person who patted him.

"Sugino-kun?" he said as he noticed a few of his classmates were there as well.

"May we place these lilies too?" Kanzaki said as Okano smiled.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Nagisa said, smiling at the redhead. Karma simply nodded. He was happy to see his former classmates but he's never been happy ever since that fateful day.

"Ah, it's the hero!" Maehara teased as he joined the group. After hearing what Maehara said, Karma frowned and stormed off, leaving the group in complete confusion.

"Now look what you did!" Okano said as she scolded her husband. She and Kayano immediately went after Karma.

"Karma!" shouted the two girls. When they were at a near distance from Karma, Okano spoke.

"Karma, Maehara didn't mean to anger you. I'll be the one to apologize for what my husband did," she said as she bowed her head and breathed a lot from the running.

"It's alright, Okano-san. I just get oversensitive whenever that issue comes up," Karma explained, walking back to the group.

"Karma, I'm really sorry. I didn't know calling you _that_ will offend you," Maehara explained.

"I understand, Maehara-kun. There's no need to apologize. It was also my fault for storming off like that."

"It's been four years since Manami-chan died, hasn't it?" Kayano said.

"I wish she didn't board that plane," Kanzaki added, staring at the name written on the tombstone:

" _Here lies Manami Okuda, a beloved daughter, friend, and partner._ "

Beside Karma, Nagisa quietly said, "Karma, don't you think it's about time that you tell them what really happened? I think that's what Okuda-san would want." Karma sighed and finally nodded his head. Karma himself thinks that it is time for his classmates to know the truth. Ever since Manami died, Karma hasn't kept in touch with his classmates, except for Nagisa and Kayano.

After visiting Manami's grave and offering her prayers, candles, and flowers, the small group went to their old classroom to have lunch there. Karma was the last one to enter the room and he placed a single rose on Manami's desk.

"Karma-kun, Manami-chan will surely appreciate that," Kayano said as she smiled at the sight of the rose on her best friend's desk.

"You know, I still think she would look great on her wedding dress, despite not seeing the dress myself," Okano said as Sugino and Maehara nodded.

"You guys need to know the truth," Karma said as he sighed and closed his eyes, gathering his courage to retell the hurtful truth. Everyone except Nagisa looked at him with utter confusion and curiosity.

"About what?" Kanzaki asked.

"Manami didn't die in a plane crash right before our wedding four years ago," Karma said, not meeting anyone's face.

"Then, d-does that mean that Manami-chan is still alive? Where is she?" Kayano asked. Nagisa looked at Karma, but he seems that he can't say it so Nagisa spoke.

"No. Okuda-san died about a year ago," he said.

"What?! Just a year ago? We all thought she died 4 years ago! Nagisa, how did you know about this?" Kayano asked, shocked and teary-eyed of what she was hearing.

"Wait. It's true that four years ago,Okuda-san and Karma were about to get married. But a week before that, the wedding was cancelled because he received a call from the airlines of the plane that Okuda was on crashed. Okuda's parents called him and said that her body was retrieved after two days of searching but it was not in good shape to be placed in a funeral so her parents wanted it to be cremated. I was there when Karma received that call. He agreed with the Okuda family's decision. After that, Karma lived a quiet and isolated life. He has always lived an incomplete life without Okuda-san," Nagisa explained.

"But that doesn't explain what really happened to Okuda," Sugino stated. This time, Karma explained everything to them.

"Last year, before this whole 'hero' event happened, I was requested as a Japanese bureaucrat to meet those at the higher government positions. They knew about me as part of the famous Class 3-E, the Assassination Classroom. They asked me for my cooperation for the Scorpion Annihilation Project. Initially, they sought for Nagisa's cooperation but he was too busy teaching so they asked for me instead. Also, since I work at the government, they will have faster access to me without gaining suspicion from anyone than Nagisa who work at a school environment. They wanted to hire me as an assassin to stop what Scorpion was doing."

"Scorpion? You mean that biochemical weapon supply company who rose to fame because of the two countries who broke into a war?" Maehara asked. Karma nodded.

"Yeah, that one. Several countries wanted to stop the war of the two countries because it will soon bring destruction to the world. There would be more hunger, famine, and global crisis if Scorpion will not stop producing those weapons. I can't decline the offer because they already hired lots of assassins but no one was able to put a stop to this small, yet dangerous company. Their hired assassins either went missing or were killed. They knew that 3-E students were trained assassins and they asked for my help. I can't say no anymore because the next in their list would be the rest of 3-E so I accepted their offer. They wanted me to infiltrate the Scorpion company and kill the mastermind behind the company, someone by the name of Scorpion himself. They wanted me to kill Scorpion and all working under him."

At that time, while Karma was explaining to his classmates what really happened, his mind recalled exactly what really happened. The events were so vivid in his mind that he thought he was back in time.

* * *

Karma Akabane stood in front of the CEO's Office. Inside that room was the boss of this company that he has to kill. This Scorpion has caused lots of destruction to almost everyone in those two countries. The company has constantly supplied biological and chemical weapons that have killed lots of innocent people and thinking of this made Karma's bloodlust dangerously uncontrollable. He thought that after losing Manami, it would be good to kill someone once in a while. He wiped the blood on his hands and knife in his already bloodstained shirt. He also prepared his gun. He swiftly and silently opened the door to the CEO's office.

What he saw made him shiver in terror and shock. He dropped the knife in his hand and he stared in utter disbelief at the horror.

"Manami?" he managed to utter. The person sitting at the CEO office turned the chair and faced the visitor. Manami sat there. Compared to the last time Karma saw her, she was now thin, pale, and has waist-length hair that she kept down. Her once soft purple eyes that have turned dull looked intently at his golden eyes.

"You're Scorpion?!" he said in disbelief.

"You're correct, Karma-kun," he always missed the way Manami calls his name. Whenever she called his name, it made his heart melt from the sweetness and kindness of her voice. But this time, it made his heart ache.

"Manami, how did this happen? We thought you died?!" he screamed in anger and frustration. But despite all those negative feelings, he wanted to run and hug her tightly. But he knew that doing that will only kill him. The Okuda Manami that he once knew is no longer the person standing in front of him now.

"May I explain everything to you?" Manami said calmly, gesturing for him to sit down near the office desk. Karma didn't know what to do. He thought that it could be her trap. Manami gently laughed.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you," she said as her dull eyes stared back at his, her hand still gesturing for him at a couch. He obliged and sat but he didn't let his guard down. He secretly took the gun on his other hand, hidden from Manami.

"Explain everything to me now," he said in an emotionless tone. Manami nodded and calmly spoke.

"It happened four years ago. I was busy working overseas at the laboratory when I accidentally created a harmful chemical that can be used as a chemical weapon. After the government found out about this, they demanded for the chemical to be produced into a chemical weapon. I wanted to decline but they threatened me that everyone that I care about will be killed if I didn't oblige to their demands. I agreed to their requests and started creating chemical weapons. The next thing I knew, they fabricated my own death. They said that I am no longer Okuda Manami. I am Scorpion, the head of this biochemical weapon manufacturing company. I saw on TV and read on newspapers how the two countries have used the weapons to bring forth destruction. That's when I realized that what I did was unforgivable and I can no longer return to all of you," Manami said trying to hold back all her tears. Karma then noticed that her eyes were dull and dark, perhaps from all the crying that she did. He also noticed the cuts on her arms that she probably did to harm herself.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? If you have communication, why didn't you reach out to me?!" Karma asked, feeling more and more sorry and concerned for his long-lost fiancée. Manami shook her head.

"I can't risk to endanger you all. I was threatened that if I tried telling anyone that my death was fabricated, everyone that I cared for will die. They won't hesitate to kill you all. I thought about my parents, our classmates, their children, you. They even threatened that if I use Ritsu to reach anyone, they will infiltrate Ristu's system with an advanced virus that can terminate her program. They also have a more advanced AI that can decipher hidden messages that I could have sent to anyone. So I just accepted the fact that Okuda Manami died and that I am now Scorpion," she said, her hands were uncontrollably shaking from all the terrible things that she was trying to explain to him.

"So there was no way we could have met?" Karma asked, holding her hand. She squeezed his hand and felt the warmth of their intertwined hands.

"There is one," she said as tears streamed down her face. Karma then realized what was happening.

"You planned for us to meet as an assassin and target?" he said, letting go of Manami's hand in disbelief.

"It's the only way for us to meet again, Karma-kun. I made Scorpion more known through the continuous production of biochemical weapons so that I can be a potential target for assassins sent by several countries that want the wars to stop. Of course, I have to protect myself so I killed the assassins who were sent to kill me. And if anyone from the Class 3-E were to assassinate me, I have prepared a letter for you to know the truth. But," there was a long pause as she wiped her tears away. "I was still happy after I found out that you agreed to assassinate Scorpion, to finally kill me. Afterall, I want to say good bye to you personally," she said as she cried her heart out.

"No! I'm going to take you away from this company, from this hell!" Karma said, his voice filled with determination but Manami shook her head again.

"Manami, why? Don't you want to live a normal life again with us? With me?" Karma asked, his heart being shattered to pieces as Manami sobbed silently and declined his offer.

"I can no longer live a normal life, Karma-kun. Despite avoiding the murder of those that I love, I sacrificed millions of lives. My guilt can no longer take it if I were to resume living a normal life. I destroyed and killed lots of lives." Karma took Manami in his arms. Seeing her cry and suffer made everything worse. He really hates it whenever he sees her tears. Manami hugged him tightly until she stopped crying. She let go of him and proceeded to pick up the knife that Karma dropped earlier.

"Now then, how about you finish the job?" she said calmly with a genuine smile on her face. That was the first time in so many years that he saw her smile so genuinely.

"No! I can't Manami. I'm working in the Japanese government. Karasuma-sensei and I will help you. You can start anew again," Karma said. Manami smiled but instead of speaking, offered the knife to him.

"Karma-kun, I've made myself sane despite of all the guilt that I endured so that someone can free me from the demon inside me, so that someone can avenge those whom I've killed because of these chemical weapons that I've created. And I know that it should be you. No one else can do this," she said as tears spilled from her eyes. At that time, there was several knocking on the door. Karma was alerted all of a sudden. Did Manami just manipulated his emotions to distract him from his objective?

"Did you?-"

"No, I didn't. I'll never betray you. Those are guards who are tasked to protect me. There are also still some people who you need to kill to annihilate Scorpion. You no longer have time to do that but I can help you with your mission. Will you let me help you annihilate Scorpion?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course Manami. Let's end this," Karma said as she held Manami's hand.

"There's only one way, Karma-kun," she said as she gave him the knife again.

"No! I can't lose you again, Manami!"

"I beg you to end my miserable life. Karma-kun, please?" Manami asked, her eyes filled with determination. Those eyes reminded her of their younger days whenever Karma would request for a poison and Manami would gladly create those poisons with determination filled in those beautiful eyes. He finally gave in to her request. He took the knife in his trembling hands as he took her in his arms. Before he killed her, he said the most bittersweet farewell.

"Good bye Manami. I love you," he said as he plunged the knife in her chest. Manami surely felt the excruciating pain and this made Karma cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Manami!" he cried loudly. With Manami's remaining strength, she pressed a button in a small case that was in her pocket. In an instant, the whole facility was filled with poison gas.

"Karma-kun, listen to me. This is p-poison gas that...will kill all those in this c-company. You...have completely...annihilated Scorpion. Leave me here...and take this key and antidote. There's an emergency exit...that only I...have an access. Use the antidote...if you inhaled the gas," she said as she gasped for air, her vision becoming blurry. At that time, there was poison gas filling Manami's office already.

"No, I can't leave you here!" Karma said as he tried carrying Manami. At that time, a bullet shot Manami, causing her to bleed more.

"Manami!" Karma cried. It was the AI that Manami mentioned earlier.

"D-Didn't I tell you...that AI...will kill me...the moment...I betrayed them," Manami slowly and silently said, her eyes feeling more and more heavy as each second pass.

"It...won't kill you yet..as long as I'm still breathing. Hurry!" she said. Karma understood the situation. Before Karma left her, he hugged and kissed her forehead. She looked so peaceful like all the regrets and pain that she have kept were taken away from her. She looked so peaceful and relieved of the torture of all those years.

"Good bye, Karma-kun. Thank you...and I...love you," Manami said as she finally closed her eyes,the remaining tears flowing out of her eyes. Karma can't stop his tears from falling as he escaped from the poison gas.

* * *

"The next moment, I woke up from the hospital and everyone was calling me a hero. It was Nagisa who rescued me after collapsing outside of the emergency exit that Manami mentioned. Apparently, he was asked to reinforce me if things didn't work out as planned. He told me that the building collapsed and it burned as a result of the chemical reaction of the poison gas and other lethal chemicals stored in there," Karma said, ending all of his explanations. All of them were in tears after finding out about the horrible truth.

"You see, I was never a hero. I killed her. I killed the person that I love the most. Despite being the villain in the eyes of the public, Manami still saved me."

Kayano threw her arms on Karma and hugged him. Karma can no longer hide his tears. The others also hugged them and tried to comfort Karma. They told Karma that their other classmates and Manami's parents should know the truth and that they will help him explain to them what really happened. They went back to Manami's grave and offered her more prayers before finally going home. Maehara, Okano, Kanzaki, and Sugino offered to seek for Karasuma and Irina-sensei's help so that Manami will be given justice.

That night, Kayano and Nagisa insisted to stay at Karma's house. The two took care of him. They knew that it hurts so much for Karma to tell everything that happened. Karma was at the balcony looking at the stars when Nagisa joined him.

"Nagisa, do you think Manami is happy wherever she is?" Karma asked, staring at a particular star.

"I can't say that for sure. But you said that she was filled with relief when her life ended, right? I do hope that she is happy," Nagisa said.

"I know one thing that will make Manami-chan happy," Kayano said with a smile on her face as she joined the two. Karma waited for the girl to respond as he continued looking at the stars.

"It's for you to live your life despite her absence, Karma. Her life was taken away from her by those greedy people. She really loves you and we all know that you love her. You have to live your life for her sake too," Kayano said. Karma closed his eyes and said, "I will." as he reminisced all the memories that he had with Manami, his friend, assassination partner, true love, and hero.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry, I really want a to write a tragic story. Anyway, please review this! It's been a while since I wrote a Karmanami fanfic ^_^


	10. Modern Cinderella

"Just two more drops," mumbled a raven-haired girl wearing a lab coat as she carefully put a drop on a beaker she was holding. Her purple eyes look like gems as it reflected in the glassware she was holding. She was about to put another drop from the medicine dropper to the beaker when her co-scientist knocked on her laboratory. She sighed.

"Oh no," she said to herself as she remembered that she promised to join her female co-scientists for a blind date. She quickly made a mental list of excuses that she can use to reject the offer. She prefers staying and working in the laboratory than going on blind dates. But before she can speak, the other female spoke.

"Manami, I'm sorry I haven't arranged the blind date yet. Dr. Takebayashi gave me loads of work. I promise we'll go next time, ok?"

"Oh Dr. Takebayashi did?" in her head, she praised her former classmate, who is now her superior for interfering with her friend's plan.

"Yeah. Oh and by the way, he requested you to go to the Doctor's laboratory," her friend said before finally leaving her lab. She quickly finished the medicine she was formulating before finally putting it in a safe place. She then went to Takebayashi's office and knocked on the door.

"Dr. Takebayashi? You requested for me?" she said, peaking inside. Takebayashi was busy typing on his laptop when he lifted his eyes and told Manami to have a seat.

"Oh please, it's only us. We were classmates so get rid of the word 'Doctor'," Takebayashi said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Okay? Why did you call for me, Takabayashi-kun?" Manami asked. Takebayashi sighed.

"I believe you haven't read your e-mail for almost 5 months? Are you really that workaholic?" he said, turning his laptop so that Manami can see the contents of it.

"A class reunion invitation?" she said. The boy nodded and adjusted his glasses again.

"What do you think?" Takebayashi asked.

"Hmm.. I think it's great and that you should attend it," she said, smiling at him.

"Yes I know it's great but I think you should attend it as well," he said.

"But I don't want to," Manami protested.

"That's an order from your superior," Takebayashi said, grinning in victory.

"What? You can't do that! Plus, if you want to go then go on your own. You don't need an escort, right?"

"Wrong. Since I've been so successful and have lots of great scientific breakthroughs, I think it is a must for me to have a bodyguard for the event. And you, my former classmate, are well-suited for this job," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's ridiculous! That's an odd order. I won't go," Manami said stubbornly.

"Well, you leave me with no choice," Takebayashi murmured as he pressed a shortcut key on his laptop. Manami then heard a very familiar voice.

"You won't go, Okuda-chan?" the voice said. Manami's eyes widened as she saw a teary-eyed Ritsu on his laptop.

"R-Ristu-san," Manami muttered.

"You don't want to join our classmates?" she said, using her sad puppy eyes on her.

"I-It's not like that. I mean, I'm very comfortable in my working environment now. Besides, I didn't attend the reunion 5 years ago so there might be people who do not want to see me there," she explained as she remembered how she forgot to attend the previous class reunion for being a workaholic.

"Oh come on, Okuda-chan. No one thinks of it that way. But we'll surely appreciate it if you can attend. And also to escort Takebayashi-kun," Ristu said, winking at the bespectacled girl.

"You'll go, right?" Ristu asked, acting more and more moe.

"I'll think about it Ritsu," Manami said as she excused herself from Takebayashi's office.

* * *

The next few days was a mess for Manami as she continued failing to make a progress on her research, either in her progress report paper or in the experiment because Takebayashi and Ritsu would disturb her. There was a time when she was writing her paper and Ritsu _invaded_ her laptop while singing her best selling pop music and wouldn't allow her to work. Takebayashi, on the other hand, would order her co-scientists to disturb her. Finally, Manami gave in to their request so that she can finally return her peaceful working environment.

"All right. I'm going to escort you to the class reunion," she said as she stormed inside Takebayashi's office.

"About time," the man replied, making a quick thumbs up to Ristu.

"Yay for Ristu and Takebayashi-kun!" Ritsu commented.

"So, when and where?" Manami asked, enjoying her coffee.

"That would be this Saturday, 6pm at our school campus," Takebayashi said, acting professional despite of the 2D AI girl in his laptop.

"Alright. Let me know the details," she said as she was about to leave his office.

"Email re-sent!" Ritsu said.

Manami proceeded to check her emails and found thousands of unread messages from family and friends.

" _Am I really **that** workaholic?" _ she wondered.

* * *

Saturday came and Manami was waiting outside Takebayashi's house. She dialed his phone and he immediately answered.

"Doctor Takebayashi speaking. May I know who is this?"

"Oh good evening Doctor. I'm looking for my boss who loves 2D girls!" she said sarcastically.

"Ah Manami-san. Are you ready for the class reunion?" he asked.

"Yes. I am outside your house. Tell one of your maids to let me in already," she said over the phone.

"No I'm going out," he said. After 5 minutes, he found Manami standing outside, with her arms crossed.

"Ready to go?" she asked unenthusiastically.

"I am but not you. You're not in an appropriate attire for the event," the boy pointed out. Manami was wearing a white shirt and a black jeans and sneakers.

"It's just a reunion. What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked.

"It's honestly lame for a party," said a girl's voice. She thought it was Ritsu again until she felt a someone hugging her. She turned to see who the person is and saw none other than Kurahashi.

"Hello Okuda-chan," the charming girl greeted.

"Hello Kurahashi-san..," Manami said, bewildered at what was going on.

" _Why are my former classmates keep on popping out?_ " she asked as she stared at her in confusion. The other girl giggled and said, "Well, since I'm studying entomology, Takebayashi-kun said he'd give me these books." Kurahashi said as she revealed two paper bags containing entomology books.

"Anyway, I want to ask how have you been but we need to do something with your clothes. It's a formal event afterall," she said as she dragged Manami away from Takebayashi's house. The chemistry-loving girl was dragged away and saw a text message on her phone from Takebayashi, saying that he really doesn't need a bodyguard but since Kurahashi saw her, she has no choice but to go to the Class Reunion, since Kurahashi has already assumed she'll be going.

Manami was dragged to a boutique and Kurahashi asked her to try different evening gowns. Kurahashi was also choosing an attire for tonight. Manami saw that the girl was caught in between two dresses and Kurahashi asked for her advice.

"Okuda-chan, which among this two do you like?" she asked.

"That one," Manami said, pointing to a royal blue tube dress.

"Ok this one's yours," Kurahashi said as she gave Manami the royal blue dress.

"What? But it suits you a lot," she said but the girl insisted that she finally made up her mind and wanted the silver long gown.

Kurahashi continued giving her make over until she was satisfied.

"Perfect!" Kurahashi finally said as she looked at Manami, who was wearing the royal blue tube dress and a black high heels. Her glasses were replaced with a good-looking one and her hair was down, letting the natural wavy hair flow.

"Kurahashi-san, I don't feel comfortable wearing this," Manami said as she shyly looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh come on! You look great! I mean we," Kurahashi then glanced at her watch.

"Hmm they should be here by now," she said. Manami was curious and cautious at who the next person will be. Just then, a car parked in front of the boutique.

"Kurahashi-san!" a blue-haired boy said as he waved at the small girl.

"They're here!" she said cheerfully as she grabbed Manami.

" _I can't turn back anymore,_ " she said as she saw Nagisa and Kayano waiting at the car.

"Hinano-chaaaaan! Manami-chaaaaaaaaaan!" Kayano shouted as she greeted the two girls with a hug.

"Kayano-chan, Nagisa-kun," Manami said as she smiled. She thought about the last time she saw her and Nagisa. It's really been a long time because now Kayano grew her hair longer while Nagisa gained a little more height. They talked for a while until they finally went to the Old Campus

Manami was not aware that there was already a road for cars for those who wants to go to the preserved Class 3-E Campus. However, it's not completely until their campus but merely halfway so they have to make a ten-minute walk. Nagisa escorted Kayano while Kurahashi was escorted by Kimura, who was patiently waiting for the girl. Manami was planning to walk alone when someone offered their arm, "May I escort you?"

Manami looked and saw Isogai beside her. The Ikemen looked more handsome and smiled at her. She gladly took his arm and they walked together.

"It's been a while, Okuda-san," Isogai said.

"You're right. I barely recognized you," she said.

"I do hope you still recognize our other classmates," Isogai said as they reached the campus.

"Welcome!" shouted Rio, Megu, Maehara, Yoshida, and Fuwa. The other students smiled and waved at them. Their former classroom was magically transformed in a beautiful party hall. Her eyes sparkled as she remembered all the good times she had in this classroom.

"Hello brats! Miss me?" shouted a blond woman who was wearing a red long gown who kicked the door open.

"Irina, act more ladylike will you?" ordered a classy-looking man.

"Karasuma-sensei! Bitch-sensei!" greeted the students as the party got more and more lively.

Manami was so thankful that she attended the Class Reunion because she was able to talk to her friends again. She ate, chat, played, and danced with her classmates. When her feet began hurting, she decided to have a seat. She smiled as she looked at her classmates who are also having fun.

" _It's been a long time, huh?"_ she said as she rested her head on a desk. She noticed that she was sitting in the same position at the back of the classroom just like during their school days. She checked her watch and saw that it's almost midnight. Just when she's about to close her eyes for a while, she heard a very familiar chuckle. Her eyes opened wide and saw a red-haired man standing beside her, staring at her.

"Karma-kun!" she gleefully said.

"Yo! Sorry I was late. Bad habits are difficult to get rid of," Karma said as he smirked. Manami smiled as she remembered the times that Karma would skip classes and arrive late whenever he wants.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Karma added.

"Yeah it's been. I'm honestly so glad to attend this Class Reunion," she replied. She felt her heart beat faster than usual and her cheeks were blushing naturally. Karma smiled at her.

"Wanna go for a dance?" he asked.

"I'd love," Manami said. Just then, the loud music became a slow romantic one.

"Well, I think your feet would hurt less with this slow music," Karma said as he took Manami's hand. The two danced slowly as they both blushed but didn't mind and just smiled at each other. Other pairs were also dancing and minding their own business but they were all smiling upon seeing the two.

"Isn't this a perfect plan to unwind from your busy work?" Karma asked.

"Eh? You mean this was all planned?" Manami asked, blinking in confusion.

"Yep, by a few of our classmates," Karma said, making a quick scan to see Nagisa, Kayano, Takebayashi, and Kurahashi make a thumbs up to him.

"They call it Operation: Modern Cinderella," Karma said.

"Huh? Modern Cinderella?"

"Yup. You're the princess who is oppressed by her time-consuming work. Takebayahi-kun and Ristu are the messengers who would announce about this party, Kurahashi-san being the fairy godmother and Kayano-chan and Nagisa are those who will bring you on a modern carriage," Karma explained as he laughed at the funny yet quite cute idea.

"Yup. And I noticed something else," Manami said as she smiled brightly and blushed more.

"Hmm?"

"You're the prince who arrived at midnight," Manami said as she and Karma laughed.

When the music stopped, Karma brought Manami back to her seat.

"It's exactly midnight," Manami said as she looked at her watch.

"Yeah. And also your birthday," Karma said as he went behind Manami and gave her a golden pendant that would complete her look.

"Y-you remember?" Manami asked.

"Of course. That's why I organized this event. It's all for you," Karma said awkwardly.

"Thank you, Karma-kun," Manami said, happy and embarrassed at the same time for not remembering her birthday due to being such a workaholic.

"You're welcome!" Karma said as he held her hands in his.

"Ne, I have some free time tomorrow and the day after that. And so on. Let's go out and have lunch together," Manami said shyly. Karma laughed.

"Sure thing Manami," Karma said. Manami's eyes widened after realizing that it was the first time Karma called her using her first name.

"Also, tell your friend who keeps on setting you on blind dates that you don't need one," he said as he gave one of his signature smirks that always makes Manami's heart flutter. Manami smiled and nodded.

"Operation: Modern Cinderella is a success," Megu announced as their classmates clapped and cheered at the birthday girl and the new couple.

* * *

Extended ending:

Everyone was enjoying the party when they noticed Karma and Manami are nowhere to be found.

"Where'd they go?" Sugino asked. Okajima, as perverted as he is ever since, gasped and exclaimed, "Maybe they're doing it?!" Okajima bumped his fist with Maehara, who received a kick on the leg from Okano.

"I know where they are," Itona said while he is maneuvering his drone using a controller.

"Oh that's right! Itona-kun's drones have surveillance camera installed in it," said Fuwa as their classmates crowded around Itona. The camera on the drone showed Karma and Manami at the rooftop of their classroom, enjoying the cool night breeze and gazing at the bright stars while holding each other's hands.

* * *

Author's note: Here's a fluff as my way of apologizing for the tragic story that I previously uploaded. Also, sorry for the grammar errors. I'm not rechecking my stories after I finished writing it. I'll be rechecking it after a day or two. Some of you might think that Karma is a OOC but come on he's with his Manami. Peace!


	11. Truth Behind a Heroic Story(Part 2)

Author's note: Hey all! This 2nd part is more on Manami's perspective. I hope you guys will like it! :)

Title: The Truth Behind a Heroic Story

Alternative Title: The Hero's Tragic Story (Manami POV)

* * *

My dull eyes stared blankly at the files stacked on my desk. Each files had this familiar symbol that has always made me sick. Scorpion, a manufacturing company that has almost caused the destruction of the world by constantly supplying hazardous biochemical weapons to two rich rival countries. Despite of the name of the said company, that disgusting name has always been my name since that fateful day four years ago.

Four years ago, I tried my luck and applied at a well-known overseas research laboratory. Thankfully (or so I thought), I was accepted by the company. Despite of my low self-esteem, I took this opportunity thanks to the persuasion and support of my fiance, Karma Akabane. He told me that he has faith in me and the wedding can wait for a couple of years. He wanted me to enjoy my career first before we get married. He was also striving to be a Japanese bureaucrat.

Four years was a long time and lots of things have changed. One night while I was busy working in the laboratory, instead of creating a possible cure for an incurable viral infection, I created a harmful chemical that can be used as a biochemical weapon. After the government found out about this, they demanded for the chemical to be produced into a chemical weapon.

I tried declining the demand but it was too late, they threatened me already. With tears in my eyes, I signed the contract that I have to keep the formula of the biochemical weapon and secretly supply two rivaling countries through a codename, Scorpion. If I don't agree, they wouldn't hesitate to kill all of my loved ones.

My hands trembled when I found out that they've researched about the people whom I cared about: my family, my fiance, my friends, and even their children.

"No. K-kill me instead," I said determinedly. But they stubbornly declined. Instead of killing me, they will kill all the people that I care about. I have no choice but to agree. The next thing I knew, they fabricated my own death. They informed my family and friends that I died in a plane crash. That was officially how I lost my identity as Okuda Manami. I now live, no, I now exist as Scorpion.

* * *

Whenever I read the newspaper, listen to the radio, or watch the news, it's always about the war of the two countries. It's always about the destruction that I've caused. I thought of the innocent lives that I've killed. Because of me, lots of people are dead, lots of children are orphaned, lots of people lost hope and the will to live. Whenever I sleep at night, I keep on imagining the screams and tears of those who are dying and suffering because of the unforgivable thing that I've done. There was this point that I almost lost my sanity and tried killing myself, but something stopped me from harming myself. It wouldn't do any justice for all those that I've killed if I would take my own life away.

"Wouldn't it be better if someone were to kill me instead so that they'll be avenged?" I thought to myself. I wanted someone opposing Scorpion to kill me. I wanted someone to assassinate me. So everyday, I endured all the guilt and pain. I waited for someone who knows me by my former self to try to kill me. And no matter how small the chances are, I have always hoped for that assassin to be him, to be Karma Akabane, so that I can properly apologize and confess all my sins. But if anyone from Class 3-E were to assassinate me, I was prepared to accept my fate and wrote down a letter for Karma.

Then one day, as I was staring blankly at my office window, my dull eyes saw a glimpse of a certain red-haired man. He cautiously and swiftly moved inside the building. My lifeless eyes started to see color when I saw him. For the first time since I trapped myself in this office, I felt alive again. My heart started pounding fast at the realization that my dreadful wish is about to come true. My beloved has finally come to end my suffering.

I've waited for him to arrive at my office. For the first time, I tried looking at the mirror.

"I look horrible," I said as I noticed how much I've changed. My hair that I've always kept in braids have now grown. I neatly combed and let down my once messy hair. I wore my lab coat to hide the cuts in my arms but knowing Karma, he'll surely notice that. I stared at my face. My eyes were dark and heavy from all the crying and sleepless nights and there's no way I can hide that behind this eyeglasses. I sat on my office chair as I wait for him to enter the room and confront the person known as Scorpion.

"He'll surely feel upset and angry but it has to end this way," I said as I felt the door open. He cautiously opened the door and entered. His footsteps were silent but since I've lived my life protecting myself from assassins who don't know me as Okuda Manami, I've learned to be more aware of my surroundings. I turned my chair to face him. He dropped his knife in utter disbelief and shock.

"Manami?" he managed to utter as he stared at me with such disbelief. I simply stared at his golden eyes.

"You're Scorpion?!" he said in disbelief.

"You're correct, Karma-kun," I said. I've always missed calling his name. It made my heart beat faster whenever I call him.

"Manami, how did this happen? We thought you died?!" he screamed in anger and frustration. I wanted to run and hug him tightly and apologize but that will only confuse him. I have to make sure that it will not be that difficult for him to kill me. I have to make him realize that the Okuda Manami that he once knew is no longer the person standing in front of him now.

"May I explain everything to you?" I said calmly, gesturing for him to sit down near the office desk. I noticed that the way I gently responded made him confuse so I laughed and reassured him that I won't trick and kill him. After reassuring him, he sat at a nearby couch. I noticed that he didn't let his guard down and hid a gun from my sight. Well, it's fine either way.

"Explain everything to me now," he said in an emotionless tone. I nodded and calmly explained what happened. After hearing my story, he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? If you have communication, why didn't you reach out to me?!" Karma asked, feeling more and more sorry and concerned for me so I shook my head.

"You shouldn't feel sorry for me. You should hate me so that it won't be difficult for you to kill me," I thought to myself.

"I can't risk to endanger you all. I was threatened that if I tried telling anyone that my death was fabricated, everyone that I cared for will die. They won't hesitate to kill you all. I thought about my parents, our classmates, their children, you. They even threatened that if I use Ritsu to reach anyone, they will infiltrate Ristu's system with an advanced virus that can terminate her program. They also have a more advanced AI that can decipher hidden messages that I could have sent to anyone. So I just accepted the fact that Okuda Manami died and that I am now Scorpion," I said as I felt my hands tremble from remembering all the terrible things that I've done.

"So there was no way we could have met?" he asked, holding my hand. I squeezed his hand and felt the warmth of our intertwined hands.

"There is one," I said as tears streamed down my face. Karma then realized what was happening.

"You planned for us to meet as an assassin and target?" he said, letting go of my hand in disbelief.

"It's the only way for us to meet again, Karma-kun," I said as I cried my heart out. He tried persuading me that he'll take me away from this company and that I can live a normal life with him again; he even insisted that he will sought the help of Karasuma-sensei, who is now a high rank in the Japanese government. I appreciated all of it but I declined.

"I can no longer live a normal life, Karma-kun. Despite avoiding the murder of those that I love, I sacrificed millions of lives. My guilt can no longer take it if I were to resume living a normal life. I destroyed and killed lots of lives."

Surprisingly, he took me in his arms. I was caught off-guard so I hugged him tightly until I was able to stop myself from crying. I let go from him and picked up the knife that he dropped earlier.

"Now then, how about you finish the job?" I said calmly with a genuine smile. That was the first time in so many years that I smiled. He objected, saying that he can't lose me twice but I insisted that I have to die and he's the only one who can do it. At that time, there was several knocking on the door. Those are guards who are tasked to protect me. There are also still some people who he needs to kill to annihilate Scorpion.

"You no longer have time to kill the rest of them but I can help you with your mission. Will you let me help you annihilate Scorpion?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course Manami. Let's end this," Karma said as he held my hand once again.

"Then, there's only one way. I beg you to end my miserable life, Karma-kun. Please? " I begged as I gave him the knife again.

He sighed and finally gave in to my request. He took the knife in his trembling hands as he took me in his arms. Before killing me, he said the most bittersweet farewell.

"Good bye Manami. I love you," he said as he plunged the knife in my chest. I felt the excruciating pain and this made Karma cry, but I have to endure it until my life is fully drained.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Manami!" he cried loudly. With my remaining strength, I pressed a button in a small case that was hidden in my pocket that will trigger the poison gas that I've secretly and carefully implanted in the whole facility.

"Karma-kun, listen to me. This is p-poison gas that...will kill all those in this c-company. You...have completely...annihilated Scorpion. Leave me here...and take this key and antidote. There's an emergency exit...that only I...have an access. Use the antidote...if you inhaled the gas," I said as I gasped for air, my vision becoming blurry. At that time, there was poison gas filling the office already.

"No, I can't leave you here!" Karma said as he tried carrying me. But at that time, I felt another excruciating pain as a bullet hit me.

"Manami!" Karma cried. It was the AI.

"D-Didn't I tell you...that AI...will kill me...the moment...I betrayed them," I slowly and silently said. I felt my eyes were getting more and more heavy and I wanted to close them but I have to make sure Karma will be able to escape from here.

It...won't kill you yet..as long as I'm still breathing. Hurry!"

Karma understood the situation. Before Karma left me, I felt him hug and kiss my forehead. Before I lost consciousness, I said the words that I've always wanted to tell him the moment we were reunited.

"Good bye, Karma-kun. Thank you..and I...love you."

With that, I finally lost my consciousness as the pain that I've felt was replaced by numbness.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was lying in field of grass and saw Aguri-sensei starring down at me. Beside him was a man who smiled at me. That smile looks so familiar.

"You finally woke up, Okuda-san," he said. The moment he said my name, I realized who he is.

"K-Koro-sensei?!" I exclaimed. The two laughed at my reaction.

"Took you long enough to notice that," Koro-sensei said as he reached out and helped me get on my feet. I took his hand and stood up. I looked around and saw a very familiar place.

"This is?"

"Yep, our dear old campus," Aguri-sensei said as she patted my head.

Together, the three of us walked back towards the wooden classroom. I excitedly opened the door but found it empty.

"Er? Wh-where is everybody? Usually, Nagisa-kun or Kayano-chan would be the first one here," I said, confused all of a sudden.

"Well, you were the first student to arrive, Okuda-san," Koro-sensei said. That's when I finally realized what was happening.

"Am I dead?" The two looked sad and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Okuda-chan," Aguri-sensei said as she hugged me.

"N-no, don't be. I'm fine, Sensei. But Karma-kun," I said as tears involuntarily spilled out from my eyes. "I-I hope he knew how thankful I am that I've met him and how much I love him. I'm so sorry that it has to end that way. I'm..I'm so sorry for leaving him."

"Don't worry. He knows and he understands. Your friends will be there to support him," Koro-sensei said as he hugged me too.

"Shouldn't you be happy that everything's over. After all, Karma-kun made that difficult decision to free you from your pain. You should smile for him, so that he can also smile even without you by his side."

After a few minutes, I finally stopped crying and smiled genuinely.

"Sensei, you're right. Thank you," I said as I bowed to them and walked away from the classroom.

"Okuda-san, where are you going?" Aguri-sensei asked.

"At the Science Laboratory. So that when I meet Karma-kun again, I will be able to give him the chemicals that he's always requested from me. That way, we can continue our happy memories together," I said cheerfully as I left the room and proceeded to the Science Laboratory.

"Thank you, Karma-kun. Until we meet again, my hero," I said with a smile on my face as I stared outside the windows of their Old Campus.


End file.
